Living Dead
by Unfortunate
Summary: “Ah, you’ll be the death of me.” You must be some kind of Trelawney, Gin. I’m sorry, so sorry.


**_Living Dead_**

* * *

**By**: Unfortunate

**Disclaimer**: Verily disclaimed.

* * *

"_Stay away from me,"_ she'd said. I couldn't, I didn't want to. She was intoxicating me with her eyes, and ripping me apart with her claws. Come on little Weasel, I want to see you try.

"_You're my enemy; I can't have you near me. Ron will kill you, Fred and George will hunt you down. Go away forever_." I didn't want to do that either. Standing there in her second-hand robes, looking for the entire world like she was better then me, I couldn't take that. This wasn't the first time she'd told me to leave.

"_I don't want to hurt you, Malfoy. Do you want me to curse you_?" Threatening, really threatening, especially with those tears in your eyes. A blue vein pulsed on her throat as she took a quick breath. She stepped backwards, into a wall. I stepped closer. I want to be near you. I want to feel your life, like I can't feel my own. Come on; curse me dead where I stand. Please, please curse me. I couldn't leave.

"_Leave me alone_." How I want to. Stupid little girl, what kind of spell is this? I couldn't dodge it; I didn't know the counter curse. Her hands went up to her face, like she thought I was going to slap her. While they were out of my way I took advantage of her unguarded waist, pulling her into my arms. She struggled like anything.

"_Don't do this to me_." I trapped her arms, pulled her close out of bare desperation. I kissed her roughly. Things were out of hand, spiraling downwards. She groaned and struggled all the harder. I tasted tears upon her cheeks. I pulled her against me tightly. Can you breathe, Ginny? I can't. She slumped against me.

"_You'll be the death of me_." Did she know? Did she know I would be? I'm tired of this game now, the memories tugging at me. You're gone Ginny, leave me alone. I didn't change because of you. You dragged me down with your stupid ideas of goodness; you killed me as surely as I killed you. Good now, Ginny? How can you say anything? They didn't even find your body.

"_Oh Draco_," she said, slumped against my chest. "_I love you_." I love you? No you don't, you just didn't know any better. I stiffened against her. "_What is it? Is something wrong?"_ No, love, go back to bed; just a thought. "_Is it about Him, Draco_? _Is he trying to get you again?_" No Ginny, just sleep. She snuggled back down against me, and I felt the usual surge of wanting. Extended lust, my one hope at emotion.

Watching her from across the Great Hall, with her upbeat smile and proud posture, I couldn't help it any more then breathing. She was so alive in her zone and so dead now. I loved watching you in the Great Hall when you were with your little friends and Potter. I imagined me saying something witty, making you throw back your head in laughter. I imagined stealing you away on my Nimbus 2001, making you sigh. I imagined leaving you all alone, making you sob. I imagined kissing you, making you gasp. I never imagined killing you, you have to believe me Ginny; you have to leave me alone.

_"Leave him alone, he didn't want any of that!"_ She was so forceful, so full of worshiping for Harry Potter and his scar and his fame. You're together with your hero now, my love, being happy.

"_Draco, don't you see you can be good. Stay with me tonight, don't go out and fall further._" But Ginny, you don't want him hunting us down, do you? You don't want him coming after us, do you? You don't want to die, do you? What do you want me to be, Ginny, make your decision here and now. _"Don't go tonight. Stay with me, join the Order. Dumbledore will make you safe. Don't worry. Stay with me_."

I did, I killed you. I stayed, I joined the Order. We weren't happy then. We were unsafe. Our idyllic happiness, which had only been broken by my meetings, was gone. Now we were scorned by the 'true' members of the Order. Her brothers tried to force her away from me, tried to harass me into leaving her, proving me evil. I had to fight against my life, myself. She was in tears most nights, we were hunted.

One night I was driven mad. We'd been fighting, I'd hit her. Something in me had hit her. She'd stumbled back, shocked, fallen to the edge of the bed and hitting the floor with a muffled thump. There was madness in me that night. I could feel him calling all his faithful supporters. I could feel it burning in my skin when they appeared in the room. They grabbed her and me.

I had killed two of them when we finally appeared. One of their masks slid sideways, I saw Gregory Goyle's dead eyes gazing at me from the ground. There was madness inside me that night. The Deatheaters had crowded around us, I watched them warily, aware of Ginny sitting on the ground at my feet, dazed and unaware. I killed two more before He took my wand.

"_Good, good,"_ he said. "I see the heat is in your mind and that the spells works. Good." This is it. This is the end of my life. _"Let me show you what happens to those who desert me, Mr. Malfoy."_ I glared at him, but was unable to do anything; he'd done something to me. Like Ginny had, a spell I couldn't dodge, and I didn't know the counter curse to.

_"Kill her, Mr. Malfoy. Rejoin our ranks."_ Ginny's head snapped up. She stared at me, tears running down her face, her nightgown skewed around her. No, said a voice in my mind. The madness crowed for her blood.

No, no I won't. "_Then I will do it for you."_ My hand jerked up as the madness descended. When my eyes cleared I was laying in the floor of the Order. People crowded around me, pressing in. Ginny? My immortal Ophelia, where did you go? Questions pounded in my ears, accusations. I didn't know, I didn't know. Let me kill them, they killed her, they killed her in her nightgown and I never said I was sorry let me kill the bastards who took my darling let me rip them to pieces the battle must finish today she must be avenged let me kill them kill kill kill kill...

The battle was that night, and I felt the heat in my eyes. I killed so many, I don't know how. But Harry died, and Dumbledore died soon after, and no one believed I didn't have something to do with her death, not even me.

They let me go because of the way I fought, but I knew I'd killed her, even if I didn't hold the wand.

_"Ah, you'll be the death of me."_

You must be some kind of Trelawney, Gin. I'm sorry, so sorry.

**Stay away from me.**

**You're my enemy; I can't have you near me.**

**I don't want to hurt you.**

**Leave me alone.**

**Don't do this to me.**

**You'll be the death of me**.


End file.
